Sweeter Than Halloween Candy
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: Pearl doesn't know what Halloween is! After Maya explains, she invites Pearl on her first Trick-or-Treat-ing. Maya, Pearl, and Phoenix gets something much sweeter than candy.


It is Halloween, so i decided to write a short fanfiction about Halloween! Being the NaruMayo fanatic that I am, it's only proper I included some Phoenix x Maya scenes. I'm not really sure there are some actually humorous stuff, but I personally thought it was pretty amusing. I hope you enjoy this short story!

* * *

"Hey, Nick, are we passing out any candy today?"

Maya Fey diverted her attention from her hair to Phoenix Wright, who was reading a newspaper (as usual).

"Mmm... No..." He responded nonchalantly.

"Mr. Nick? Why is there a need to pass out candy today?" Pearl Fey popped out of nowhere and innocently asked Phoenix about the long-recurring traditions of Halloween.

Maya gasped loudly, and Phoenix actually looked up from his newspaper. Maya and Phoenix both asked at the same time, "Pearly/Pearls! You don't know what Halloween is?"

Pearl stared wide and hard. "Ha-lo-ween?"

Maya sighed and explained it carefully to little Pearls: "Pearly. Halloween is the time of year when you dress up in costumes and go to other people's houses at night to go 'Trick-or-Treat'-ing. That's when you go to their houses to get candy. This happens every year on October 31, today. For example, I'm going to be the Pink Princess and Nick's going to go with me to go 'Trick-or-Treat'-ing. RIGHT, NICK?"

Phoenix heard his name and looked up. His eyes met the ones of a hopeful 8-year old girl, and another of a sniggering 18-year old girl. He realized the question that Maya asked, but it took him a while to process and answer

"Mr. Nick? Are you? I hope you don't skip out on spending precious time with your special someone!" Pearl's eyes sparkled at what she thought would be "spending precious time" with Maya.

Phoenix said yes, but he made an excuse that he wanted to bring Pearl with them so she could experience her first Halloween.

Pearl's eyes grew wide with excitement, but then it died. "Mystic Maya... Mr. Nick... I would love to, but I don't have a costume!"

Phoenix and Maya laughed at the same time. Phoenix said, while still laughing, "Pearls! It's just fine! Plus, your acolyte clothing already look like a costume, so I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

Pearls sighed with relief and said she couldn't wait to get started. "...Mystic Maya? When does Halloween start?"

Maya, who just finished putting on the Pink Princess costume, said, "Hmm...Hey, when DOES Halloween 'start'?"

Phoenix looked over at the clock. "Well, it's 5:45. The sun's going down. I guess Trick-or-Treat-ing starts just about when it starts getting dark?"

Maya blinked a few times. "Let's go, then!"

She grabbed 3 plastic bags: one for her, one for Pearl, and one for Nick! Phoenix refused it, but resistance is futile. Maya forced it on him anyway.

xxxxx

Pearl had a lot of fun. She learned all kinds of new things about the outside world again, and she tried pulling Phoenix and Maya together. All of her attempts appeared to be in vain, but could it really be in vain?

While Pearl just finished getting candy from a house all by herself, she saw Phoenix and Maya standing really close next to each other. She overheard some pretty juicy stuff, too:

"Maya. Aren't you cold in that suit?"

"Not at all, not at all!"

"Well, I'm glad you could convince her to go alone for this house; we could use this short alone time."

"Wha- Nick, what are you doing? Put my hand down!"

Pearl realized that Phoenix was holding hands with Maya, and she saw him lift up his arm to kiss the back of Maya's hand. Pearl had two theories about what just happened. One, Phoenix and Maya could already be together but they never told her; or Two, Phoenix was just playing around or flirting with Maya. Either way, Pearl could not hold the gasp that was going to come out of her mouth.

"*gasp* Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick!"

She ran over to them, and even then, Phoenix still was holding Maya's hand close to his face, even though he knew quite well that he shouldn't even be doing that anymore.

"Mr. Nick! Are you finally confessing your love for Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Phoenix blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. "Uh... Yes, Pearls. Actually, I am. You ready to go home? I want to. I may not have much candy, but Maya's all the candy I need."

Pearl gasped louder in delight, and started to jump up and down in excitement. Maya turned red and lightly punched Phoenix's shoulder.

Pearl chattered on and on about their happy future, wedding, etc. while walking home, but Phoenix and Maya weren't paying any attention at all. Holding hands, Maya leaned on Phoenix's arm while walking. Pearl stopped talking, and smiled a sly smile that was full of knowing and happiness.

"_I had the best October 31__st__ ever, Mr. Nick!"  
"Oh really? Well, I did too."_


End file.
